


I'll lay it down for you

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hank Anderson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Hank and Connor had become closer following the revolution. But once the RK900 had come into their life, Hank had started to think Connor would move on. He's pleasantly surprised when he comes home one night to find both men waiting for him.





	I'll lay it down for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bughnrahk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughnrahk/gifts).



> Written for [bughnrahk](https://twitter.com/bughnrahk).
> 
> Beta'd by [BIGHANK](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK).

Falling in love with Connor had been easy. After the revolution, Connor had felt stuck. He wasn't allowed back at the DPD for weeks and he didn't fully feel like he belonged with Markus and the others. They'd met up outside Chicken Feed the morning after the revolution. Hank had practically dragged Connor home with him, refusing to leave Connor on his own after everything. Sumo had been more than happy to let the other man stay with them, curling up at night on the couch with Connor those first few nights.  
  
Having Connor around helped when Hank ended up suspended following his altercation with Perkins. They kept each other afloat those few weeks of uncertainty. And when Hank was finally allowed back at work, so was Connor. Hank owed Jeffrey big time, but it was worth it to have his partner by his side. Living and working together brought them closer and it was roughly a month and three days from their first meeting that they kissed for the first time.  
  
It was about a month later that Cain came into their lives. Josh and Kamski had found him in the basement of Cyberlife, an inactivated prototype. Josh had contacted Connor, wanting him to know and ultimately decide what to do about the RK900. Hank supported him when Connor decided he wanted to wake him up. Having nowhere else to go, the RK900 had come home with Connor. He'd named himself Cain, after several days of trying out names. It was the first sign of his personality when he'd said it felt appropriate, given that he'd been designed to be the Cain to Connor's Abel. Hank had busted up laughing while Connor had looked slightly horrified. But the name stuck.  
  
Connor pulled some strings and managed to convince Jeffrey to hire Cain, too. The three of them, Hank and the two RKs, worked well together, especially as anti-android crimes skyrocketed following the revolution. They made a good team. Hank grew closer to the two men the more they spent time together, which was nearly every day and every night since Connor and Cain were still living with him. As Hank spent more time with Cain and Connor, he found that it was easier to drink less and see the world the way they saw it, all the things that had become common place for him, being new and exciting to them.  
  
He also noticed the way Connor and Cain became closer and he thought that was okay. It was good that they had each other. Some part of him had known that it wouldn't last with Connor. That he'd grow bored of Hank and move on to someone else. It was good that it was one of his own. Hank would be okay, he'd managed on his own before Connor. He could again. It would hurt when Connor finally broke up with him, but Hank would drown his sorrows in alcohol and then move on. Eventually.  
  
One night after working on a difficult case, Connor and Cain left early, talking about dinner plans. Hank was a little sad, he'd been used to going home with them and having dinner as their weird little family. But he stayed to finish up the paperwork and left them to their plans. So it surprised him when he got home to find Connor and Cain waiting for him with a dinner set up.  
  
"We wanted to thank you," Connor said, guiding Hank to the table.  
  
"You've helped us so much. Taught us so much. Shown us so much," Cain added.  
  
"You didn't have to do this," Hank said.  
  
"But we wanted to. We..." Connor looked at Cain, who reached over and held his hand, their fingers going white and Hank knew they were interfacing. "We love you."  
  
Hank felt overwhelmed. He definitely cared about them. Hell he'd been slowly beginning to fall for Connor just in the short week they worked together during the revolution. But the two of them... he thought they only wanted each other. And yet here they were, looking at him with love in their eyes.  
  
"I..." Hank started to say, unsure what he was actually going to say.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to say anything yet. Just..." Connor said.  
  
"Let us take care of you," Cain added.  
  
There was a promise of something in those words, in the way Connor and Cain glanced at each other. Hank nodded. Connor served up his dinner and they sat with him while he ate. Cain broke up some of the tension by discussing how Gavin had been making strides, reconciled with his half-brother and referring to Cain by his name instead of insults like "plastic" or "tin can." Hank was glad to hear it. He'd been nervous when Cain had agreed to partner with Reed for a few cases. He'd known Reed long enough to know that he could be a stubborn asshole.  
  
Once dinner was over, they moved to the living room where Hank sank into his spot on the couch. Connor sat next to him, while Cain sat on the arm of the couch closest to Hank. Hank knew they had something planned and he wasn't necessarily opposed, but g-d... he couldn't figure out why they'd want him. Connor shifted and put his hand on Hank's thigh, while Cain moved to put his hand on Hank's shoulder.  
  
"Okay... hold on," Hank said. "I... care about both of you. Very much. But... you two could have literally anyone else. Why me?"  
  
Connor and Cain looked at each other again. Hank looked between them, biting the inside of his cheek out of nervous habit. Their answer would change everything.  
  
"Because you've shown us what it means to be human. To be alive. Even on your hardest days, you keep going." Cain said. "So many other people, other androids even, focus so much on the good of the world. You don't. And we love you for it. The world is cruel, but it can be good, too."  
  
"We want to... hopefully be some of the good in yours, Hank."  
  
Hank didn't cry, but he did reach out to both of them, needing to feel them. He nodded, glancing between the two of them hoping it was enough to convey that he felt the same. Cain smiled and leaned down to kiss him first. While they kiss, Connor's hand traveled up Hank's thigh towards his dick which had finally caught onto the fact that Hank had two gorgeous twinks vying for his attention. Hank groaned as Connor palmed his slowly hardening dick. Cain chuckled as he pulled away.  
  
"You two are gonna be the death of me," Hank said, feeling a little breathless.  
  
"Nonsense, Lieutenant. If anything, we'll extend your life," Connor replied, winking.  
  
Hank groaned again, even as Connor moved in to kiss him this time. Yep, he was dead. He'd died and this was all a bizarre afterlife dream. Then Cain's hand joined Connor's over his cock and g-d if this was a dream, Hank didn’t ever want to wake up because it was the best one ever. As Cain started to undo Hank's pants, he pulls away from the kiss with Connor.  
  
"Hold on. If we're doing this, we're doing this properly."  
  
Both men looked at him and he sighed.  
  
"Bedroom. Now. We are not have sex on this couch. My back couldn't take it."  
  
Connor and Cain both stood, quickly and gracefully before pulling Hank to his feet. They took turns kissing him as they dragged him towards the bedroom. Four hands began to remove his clothes as soon as they crossed the doorway. Soon he was naked on his bed with Cain and Connor looking down at him. He felt exposed and yet... excited at the same time. He hadn't been this exposed in front of anyone in years and there he was, bare ass naked in front of two gorgeous twinks who could have literally anyone and yet they wanted him.  
  
"Well?" he said, reaching down to stroke his now fully cock.  
  
Cain turned to Connor and grabbed his tie, pulling him in for a kiss. Connor's hands ripped at his shirt, trying to remove it without breaking the kiss. Cain quickly undid his tie, forcefully pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. Then he began unbuttoning his shirt. They continued to make-out while removing each other's clothes. Hank slowly continued to stroke his cock, enjoying the show in front of him. Once they were both naked, they finally turned their attention back to Hank. He sat up and reached for both of them, grabbing and pulling them onto the bed. He kissed each of them in turn, their hands exploring his body as he tried to explore each of theirs.  
  
"How do you want to do this?" he asked, because g-d never in his wildest fantasies did he ever imagine having two gorgeous men at once. Never thought he'd ever be so lucky.  
  
Cain and Connor shared another knowing look.  
  
"Lie back," Cain said.  
  
Hank did as he was told. Connor moved to straddle Hank, stroking his cock before moving further down the bed. He leaned over and grabbed a bottle off the floor, lube Hank soon realized, as Connor popped it open and began to tease at Hank’s hole. Cain straddled Hank's chest and looked down, hesitantly. Hank shook his head and pulled Cain closer.  
  
"Come here, honey," he said.  
  
As Connor started to finger him, Hank slowly licked at Cain's cock. Cain gripped the headboard and slowly began to rock his hips. Hank sucked on the head of Cain’s dick causing the man to moan. Connor's free hand rubbed along Hank’s thigh and he squeezed, as Hank thrust his hips back against Connor’s fingers. Hank hadn't sucked a dick in a while, but it was kind of like riding a bicycle and he soon got back into it. He slurped loud and messily at Cain, causing him to moan wantonly.  
  
Connor continued to finger Hank until he was moaning around Cain's cock. Then he moved up and eased his cock into Hank. He gave him a moment to adjust before he began to fuck into him while stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Hank knew he wasn't going to last. It'd been too long since he'd even pleasured himself. Cain reached down and card his fingers through Hank's hair, tugging slightly as he thrust into his mouth. And that felt amazing to Hank, too. Being used. For most of his relationships, he'd been the more dominant participant. Because of his size, his height and weight making his various partners want him to manhandle and control them. Now, Hank had lovers who could manhandle and dominate him. Fuck, he really wasn't going to last.  
  
Cain and Connor must have known, because Cain reached back and linked his hand with one of Connor's. Their moans increased, each moaning Hank's name. He knew they were interfacing, feeling each other's pleasure and fuck that was hot. Cain trembled above him and came down Hank’s throat and Connor was right behind him, cock pulsing into Hank’s hole, as he gave a last few thrusts pulling Hank's own orgasm from him.  
  
Connor moved to lie next to Hank's left side as Cain moved to lie on his right. Hank put his arms around both of them as they snuggled up against him. They would need to clean up soon, but Hank was content to enjoy the afterglow.  
  
"I love you," he said. "Both of you."  
  
"We love you, too," they both said.  
  
Hank smiled and kissed each of them on the forehead.  
  
***  
A week after their first night together, Hank woke up bare-ass naked and still sandwiched between his two lovers. The two nearly identical men appeared to still be in stasis, their LEDs a gentle blue at their temples. Hank yawned and tried to stretch without disturbing them. It was rare that he woke up before them. Both of them were just as naked as he was and with their eyes still closed, anyone else might mistake them as being the same model.  
  
But Hank knew them well enough to know their differences. Their current positions certainly helped. Connor was curled up at Hank’s back. He loved being the big spoon, loved wrapping his arms around Hank’s middle. Which left Cain curled up at Hank’s front. Despite all of his stoicism, Cain could be like a tiny kitten, wanting love and affection. He loved being held against Hank and felt protected in the safety of Hank’s arms. It meant Hank got the best of both worlds, curled up in the nest of his lovers, protected and protective of those he loved.  
  
Fifty-three years old and Hank's love life had taken a really interesting turn. Hell just the night before he'd been spit roasted, something he never thought would ever happen to him. Even when he was younger and far more attractive, in his not-so-humble opinion, he was never lucky enough to have two people interested in him at the same time. Or if he did, they weren't open to sharing. Perks of dating androids. Human hang-ups about sex and relationships didn't concern them. They loved each other and they loved Hank. Being together was the easiest and most logical solution to that.  
  
Connor and Cain were very considerate lovers. The previous night they’d positioned Hank on the bed with a pillow under his knees for comfort. Cain had fucked him from behind while Connor had fucked his mouth. It had been… freeing. Letting himself be used by his lovers. He trusted them completely. That helped, too, obviously. Knowing they wouldn't hurt him, even accidentally. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon leading up to the evening activities discussing what things they were all okay with, what things weren't, Hank's safeword or action. While nothing they did was too extensive, nothing Hank would classify as BDSM, Connor and Cain took the idea of sex being safe, sane, consensual very seriously. They loved Hank and he loved them.  
  
Hank smiled as one of Connor's hands laying against his stomach began rubbing gentle circles. Cain nuzzled into Hank's chest.  
  
"Morning," Hank said with a chuckle.  
  
"Good morning," Connor practically purred, kissing Hank's neck.  
  
Cain nodded, lips brushing against Hank's chest, over his tattoo. As much as Hank wanted to stay in the nest of his lovers, he was only human and humans had certain bodily functions.  
  
"Who wants to let me up?" Hank asked.  
  
Cain eased himself off the bed in one swift movement.  
  
"Thanks, hon."  
  
Connor, on the other hand, kept a firm hold of Hank.  
  
"Con, babe, come on."  
  
Connor grumbled but let go of him. Hank sat up and eased himself up and off the bed, more slowly than Cain. After he stretched his back, he made his way across the hall to the bathroom. Once his business was done, he decided to take a shower. He leaned out the bathroom door and hollered across the hall, to let his lovers know. The warm water felt good against his skin. Eased any lingering tension from the night before, tight muscles from being cocooned in his lovers' arms.  
  
Once clean, he made his way back across the hall in only his towel to find the bedroom empty. Figured. Cain and Connor most likely were up to take care of Sumo and make breakfast. Hank finished drying off and pulled on a pair of clean gray sweatpants and a purple and blue patterned bathrobe. He didn't bother tying it closed, mostly put it on for comfort than modesty. Living with Cain and Connor had helped Hank improve his own self-image. So had therapy.  
  
Though Hank still struggled to talk about his relationship with his therapist. She was pro-android and pro-polyamory, Hank still found himself afraid to discuss things he'd grown up keeping to himself. He was 53 years old and still identified as bisexual because it was the identity he'd known growing up when he'd first realized he liked men and women. Sometimes he felt like he was too old to be exploring new identities. But then again, everything about his relationship was new. It was weird. And sometimes Hank struggled.  
  
But those days were fewer and far between lately, which Hank was enjoying. He scratched his stomach as he walked into the kitchen, where Cain was standing at the stove making breakfast. He'd put on a light blue t-shirt and a black pair of boxer briefs. Connor was out in the backyard with Sumo, also only dressed in a gray t-shirt and dark blue boxer briefs. Hank stood behind Cain and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Whatcha makin', hot stuff?" Hank asked.  
  
"Your favorite omelet," Cain replied.  
  
"Extra onions?"  
  
"Don't tell Connor."  
  
"You're the best."  
  
Hank kissed his cheek. Cain finished making the omelet before moving the pan off the burner and turning the stove off. He shifted to turn and Hank stepped back to let him. Cain crowded into his space, arms around Hank’s neck. Hank smiled as Cain leaned up for a kiss. That was another difference between Cain and Connor. Cain asked for kisses, shy and sometimes unsure. Connor took kisses whenever he wanted them. Cain was tall and stoic, but he was incredibly affectionate and soft. They kissed slowly, distracted from the world around them, so they didn't notice when Connor and Sumo returned from outside. Connor slid up behind Hank, putting his arms around the man's waist and resting his chin on Hank's shoulder.  
  
Hank felt safe in the arms of his lovers. His grief had consumed him the last few years, as had his desire to join his son. But Connor and Cain had given him so much more. Hope and light and love. Things he never thought he'd have again after he'd lost Cole. He was happy. And for once in three years, he wasn't afraid to let himself be happy. Hank was learning to move on with his life, with happiness, with hope, and with love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
